<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker Adoption Surprise by Jos_lynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770809">Peter Parker Adoption Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn'>Jos_lynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, F/M, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony spent months planning out how he was going to ask to adopt Peter, but not everything worked out as he had initially intended. </p><p>Will it matter that there's been a slight change of plans or will it change the whole outcome entirely?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Parker Adoption Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this pure fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark was convinced that he was never meant to be a father because he would without a doubt be as bad as his own was. In fact, he never even wanted kids between his fear of ruining them and how he had no idea what to expect from them.</p><p>However his whole mindset changed when he met Peter Parker. The fifteen year old boy worked his way into his iron heart and quickly melted it down. That's when Tony realized that he did want kids, he wanted his own little family, but not without Peter. </p><p>A little over a year after he forced himself into the boy's life he decided that he wanted to make their familial relationship official. He took two months to work out the paperwork and discuss the consequences with Pepper, since she was his fiancee, before he took the big step and brought it up to May.</p><p>He wasn't sure how she would react which left him a nervous mess as they sat down for this talk. However, after he managed to stutter out the question May's face lit up. She happily agreed to everything that he brought up with very little adjustments on her side.</p><p>This led to a month later, two days before Peter's seventeenth birthday, where Tony found himself second guessing everything that he had been doing. Unfortunately or fortunately for him Pepper wouldn't allow him to talk himself out of it all.</p><p>"Ok, tell me your plan again." Pepper demanded as she grabbed a hold of him to keep him from pacing anymore. </p><p>Tony paused in front of her and took a deep breath before he began recounting the plan that he has been running through his head for the last hour. "I'm going to have him over tomorrow. We will go to the lab and at some point when the moment is right I'll pull out the papers and ask him."</p><p>"And he will be surprised and say yes." She finished as she turned to sit down on the couch.</p><p>"He will be surprised and say yes." He repeated as he flopped down on the couch next to her, holding his head in his hands. He knew that everything was already set up and all he had to do was hand Peter the papers.</p><p>"Tony, you have nothing to worry about. You guys are basically already father and son. He will say yes." She grabbed her Stark-pad and opened up the folder she started compiling after the boys started getting close to each other. 'Father-son' was her favorite file to go through after she's been away for a long time and found herself homesick, so she was sure he would find comfort in it.</p><p>He couldn't help the small smile that slipped on his face as he began to slide through all the pictures. The first photo was of the two of them asleep at their lab benches as they were working on their own respective suits. He couldn't deny that the two of them looked very similar with their hair sticking up all over the place and oil streaks down their face. He felt a sense of longing pull at the very center of his soul the longer he stared at the picture of them.</p><p>"Ok, but what if May decides that she changed her mind?" Tony fretted as he found a photo of both boys laughing so hard they had to lean on each other with May standing in the background looking confused. </p><p>"She won't. She said herself it's not like she's going to lose Peter. He's just going to gain another parent." Pepper reminded him as he came to the end of the folder with the final picture being one of Peter when he dressed up like Tony. The similarities were uncanny and he couldn't help but laugh remembering his own surprise.</p><p>"Parents." Tony told her as she handed her Stark-pad back to her. "I just figured when we get married that you would become like his mom."</p><p>"I'd love that." Pepper whispered as tears built in her eyes. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss before pulling back and grabbing her bag that sat at the end of the couch. "I'll be back before you know it. Love you."</p><p>"Love you too. Stay safe." Tony watched as she entered the elevator. The fact that she had to leave brought back the same nervous energy he was feeling moments before. If everything went wrong he would be stuck on his own for the next week when she was set to come back from her business trip to Japan.</p><p>--</p><p>The next day Tony wandered around his lab as he watched the clock slowly tick down until three o'clock came around. After another couple of minutes Friday announced that Peter entered the building. "Boss. Mini Boss is here."</p><p>"Alright thanks Fri." He let out a sigh to try and calm himself down as he checked the drawer that hid the adoption papers. As soon as he started closing the drawer Peter burst through the door humming an AC/DC song that Tony introduced him to last week. </p><p>"What's up underoos? How'd school go?" Tony asked as he watched the younger boy start searching through his blueprints. </p><p>"It went really well! I aced my chem test and Ned and I made plans to finally build the death star together for my birthday tomorrow." He exclaimed as he kept searching for whatever blueprint he was looking for. Tony remembered when Peter complained to him about the Lego death star was destroyed when Ned figured out he was Spider-man and how they havent had the time to start it since. </p><p>"That's awesome Kid." Peter sat back in his chair as he huffed out in disappointment. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with anything he had blueprints for. "I have a couple of things we could add to your suit or we can try to find something fun to make."</p><p>"What's something fun to make?" Tony laughed as Peter looked at him suspiciously. The last time he mentioned something fun to do in the lab Tony made Peter hold a flashlight over his shoulder as he worked on an Iron Man armour. Peter disagreed with his idea of fun after that.</p><p>"I don't know. Whatever you want." Tony shrugged as he started clearing off one of the larger benches that'll give them enough room to work on together.</p><p>"Can we make a robo-dog?" Peter was practically jumping off the walls at the thought and he began to fun around the room as he found the supplies they might need. Tony had to hold himself back from bringing out the adoption papers and asking him there as he saw the smile that lit up the boys face. "It's just that I've always wanted a dog, but we can't have one in the apartment."</p><p>"Sure kiddo. Now let's get designing." Tony laughed out as he brought out some paper for them to start writing their ideas down on. </p><p>They eventually had a solid plan for a small robo-dog that could fit into the palm of Peter's hand. Tony started working on the body of the dog as Peter wanted to work on an AI to put into her, so she would have her own little personality. Peter put on his own classic rock playlist that was made up of all of Tony's favorite songs and they spent the next three hours working and jamming to music together.</p><p>"Hey, Mr. Stark?" Peter called out as Tony began to work on the wiring. </p><p>"Yeah?" He asked Friday to turn the music down, so it wouldn't drown out Peter's voice. </p><p>The younger boy shuffled around as he wronged his hands looking more nervous than he's seen in a while. "Can I talk to you about something?" </p><p>"Sure. What's on your mind?" The older man questioned as he started to get nervous himself. </p><p>"I know that this robo-dog is like my birthday present, but there's one thing I really wanna talk to you about." Peter muttered as he gestured to the mostly complete puppy that sat on the table. </p><p>Tony worried that the dog wasn't exactly what Peter wanted and had only said that to make him happy. "Involving your birthday present?"</p><p>"Yeah." Tony nodded as he waited for the younger boy to continue. Peter took a deep breath before he slowly began to explain what he wanted to bring up. "You can say no and I won't take it to heart, but I figured I'd ask. Just remember you don't have to agree if you don't want to."</p><p>"Kid. Spit it out, it's alright." Peter nodded and pulled out a stack of papers that he stared at for a second before he handed them to Tony. The older man looked at the partly filled out papers as he registered what he was looking at.</p><p>Tony couldn't help himself as he laughed after he saw that they were adoption papers, but immediately felt bad as Peter got defensive and tried to take them back from him. "I'm sorry that was stupid please just ignore it."</p><p>"No kid it's not stupid I'm just laughing because of this." Tony pulled out his own set of adoption papers and handed them to Peter to look over as guilt wracked his heart at making the younger boy feel bad.</p><p>"Wait really?" Peter gasped out looking extremely hopeful as he read through the papers and saw that May had already agreed.</p><p>Tony smiled as he watched how excited Peter got as he read over the ideas that Tony had written down. "Underoos I was going to ask you after the robo-dog was finished."</p><p>Tony decided that he should look over everything the kid had and found himself surprised at how professional it looked. The only thing it seemed to be missing was May's signature and a judge's, but everything was worked out pretty well.</p><p>"How'd you get these papers kiddo?" He asked after he flipped through the whole stack.</p><p>"Ned, MJ, and I have been putting it together for the last few months. We couldn't talk to anyone so we kinda had to obtain them in less than legal manners." Peter rubbed the back at admitting to doing something not quite legal.</p><p>"Jess?" Tony asked knowing that there were only a few people who would get him those papers and had the opportunity to get them.</p><p>"Jess." Peter confirmed as he laughed at how easy it was to figure out who helped him.</p><p>"Either way I'd be honored to be your official father." He signed Peter's papers to make him happy even though he knew that he technically wouldn't be able to use them officially.</p><p>"Thank you so much Mr. Stark." Peter flew forward and hugged Tony as hard as he could without hurting the man.</p><p>"We're gonna have to change that 'Mr. Stark's stuff kiddo." Tony sniffled trying to keep the tears at bay. Normally he wouldn't show such emotion, but this was one of the happiest moments of his life so he couldn't care less.</p><p>"I love you… Dad." Peter mumbled into the man's shoulder. His voice was filled with so much emotion that Tony found he couldn't keep the tears back anymore.</p><p>"I love you too, son."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>